


Leaves Caught In The Stream

by CavityColours



Category: Wooden Overcoats (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, There's smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavityColours/pseuds/CavityColours
Summary: Marlene Magdalena, the ringmistress of the Piffling Traveling Circus returns to Piffling Vale to ask Antigone on a date. Antigone struggles with her feelings.





	1. The Return of the Ringmistress

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've actually completed

It had been a few months since Georgie's Nana's funeral and the wedding of Desmond and Nigel. Antigone Funn sat in her dark mortuary and tapped on the metal embalming table out of boredom. She sighed and got up from the table. As much as she enjoyed being alone, she still found herself to be lonely. She grew bored of her straight raunchy novels and found herself more interested in raunchy literature of a particularly sapphic kind. She picked up a beaten paperback novel and sat back at the metal table, allowing her imagination to run wild.

Meanwhile, upstairs Rudyard Funn sat on an arm chair in front of the parlor, reading a book about the funeral industry and Georgie Crusoe munched away on a bagel, reading a comic book at the welcome desk.  
She looked down at the little prairie mouse who read along with her, to make sure Madeleine had finished reading before she moved on.  
Suddenly Rudyard looked up. "Georgie, do you hear that?"  
"Hear what, sir?"

  
"That...that carnival music." He said, opening the door of Funn Funerals, he peered outside as a crimson caravan lead by an elephant slowly came up the square.

  
"The circus is back?" Georgie inquired, peering out the front window.

  
"They haven't been back here for months!"

  
The caravan slowed to a stop in front of the Funn household. Who could have hopped off except Marlene Magdelena, the iron fisted ringmistress of the Piffling Traveling Circus.

  
"Uh...hello! Welcome to Funn Funerals!" Rudyard said in the most cheery voice he could muster, though he was visibly trembling.

  
"Is Creepy Girl in today?" She asked.

"Cr..? You mean Antigone?"

  
"Ah, yes..." She said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Yes, she's in. I'll get her for you. Would you like to come in?"

  
Marlene followed Rudyard into the waiting room, motioning for her to sit down. Georgie retreated into the next room.  
He rushed to the mortuary door, banging loudly.

  
"Antigone! Antigone!"

  
He heard stomping up the stairs and immediately came face to face with his sister.

"What?"

"You have a visitor."

"What! Who? Who could possibly want to visit me?" She asked, getting frantic.

"The Ringmistress."

"Marlene!" She shouted before clasping her hand over her mouth.

Antigone leaned past the doorway and peered into the waiting room, where Marlene was sitting on an old beaten red couch, playing with her lighter.

"Tell her to go away!" Antigone hissed.

"I can't physically do that and you know it," Rudyard hissed back.

"Ugh! What does she want?"

"You, apparently!"

A dead silence fell between them.

Antigone took a deep breath and sighed.

"Fine."

Rudyard grinned sarcastically before calling Marlene over. Rudyard scurried away, leaving Antigone to look up at the taller woman.

"So, it's been a long time, Cr- Antigone." She said. This was the first time Marlene had ever referred to her by her actual name. Antigone's lips twitched to a small smile.

"Hello...Marlene..." Antigone said quietly.

"I was wondering, if perhaps you would like to go out to dinner with me." She said, she spoke slowly, choosing her words very carefully.

Antigone's eyes flickered. She looked away for a moment, thinking.  
Marlene opened her mouth to say something else, which was interrupted by Antigone saying;

"Yes. I would like...that..."

Marlene blinked in surprise.  
"Really? Well. Are you free this evening at 6?"

"Yes."

"Oh! Wonderful! Well I'll see you then. We can meet at Chapm-"

"Yes! I'll be seeing you later!" Antigone said, slamming the door in her face.

Antigone didn't bother to head back down the stairs. She sat at the top of the stairs, resting her head against the door.  
She sighed deeply, closing her eyes. Marlene. She had been on Antigone's mind since the night of the play, worming her way into her imagination. Marlene's confession made Antigone do a lot of self-reflection, and this date, if all goes well, would confirm her messy thoughts.

She heard another knock on the door.  
She got up and opened it.

"What now?"

Georgie stood in front of her, smirking.

"So you're going on a date with Marlene?"

Antigone's face softened.

"Uhm...yes...I'm sorry, Georgie..."

"Nah, Antigone, you remember I'm with Jennifer now, right?"

"Oh, yes. That's right."

"I wanted to help you get ready."

"It's only one in the afternoon!"

"It's going to take that long." Georgie said, taking Antigone's hand and pulling her out of her lair and up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Where am I even going with her?" Antigone sighed.

"Chapman's."

"Christ alive..."

Antigone pulled her hand away, and followed Georgie up the stairs.

Antigone pushed the door to her bedroom open, she sat on the edge of her bed.  
Georgie surveyed the room. She had never been in Antigone's room. There was a shadowbox of a taxidermy bat above Antigone's headboard. Her desk a mess of paper and spilled ink. There were so many books. Two bookshelves stocked with rotting novels and jars full of lord knows what, they were pillars of novels on the floor, they lined her windowsill.  
Georgie's eyes locked on Antigone's rotting wardrobe.

"Well, I guess we should start with what you're going to wear..."

\-------------

After several hours of Georgie fighting Antigone about makeup and untangling her knotted hair, Antigone was ready for her date.

Antigone looked at herself in her dusty mirror. She barely looked different, just more put together.  
She had won the makeup argument, settling to just scrubbing her face clean. She wore a simple black dress she had forgotten she owned, Georgie had polished her combat boots and put her hair put in a loose braid draped over her shoulder. She looked decent, very nearly lovely.

Georgie checked her watch. It was 5:30.

"Well, you have less than an hour before your date. Do you want to go over the flirting thing again? Antigone?" She looked up.

The room was empty, Georgie heard a door slam downstairs and knew there was no point in going after her.

Antigone marched across the village square, she isn't sure how she knew how to get to the restaurant on the 5th floor of Chapman's, but she soon found herself sitting at a table on a balcony, overlooking the sea.  
Something compelled her to turn just as Marlene was standing before her.  
She wore her usual ringleader outfit, though her tailcoat was a rich black velvet and her top hat and whip were missing. Part of her blonde hair was tucked behind an ear.

"Thank you for coming." She said, taking a seat.

"Of course," Antigone said quietly.

As they ordered their food and talked, Antigone relaxed slightly.

"I am again sorry for my bad timing." Marlene said.

"It's alright, it gave me the opportunity to think and realize that I do...prefer...the company of women."

Marlene stayed silent, allowing Antigone to say what she needed to.

"I've never felt this way before...it feels like someone pushed me through a door..." Antigone rambled.

Marlene quietly placed her hand over Antigone's, a gesture of understanding.

Their food arrived just as Antigone was about to say something else. They ate in relative silence, Antigone's thoughts raced.  
She felt confused. She thought that she liked Marlene. She looked at Marlene. The small mole above the left corner of her lip, her deep green eyes and her blonde hair that fell in front of her face. Antigone thought she was beautiful. She thought she liked her. She thought it wasn't right. It had to be fine. No one in Piffling Vale was against it, she thought. She thought. She thought. She thought.  
Her thoughts screeched to a stop and she began to tear up. She looked down at her empty plate in shame.

"Antigone,"

She looked up, met Marlene's gaze.

"Do you want to go?"

Antigone nodded silently.

Marlene paid and on their way out, Antigone grabbed Marlene's hand. The ringmistress was taken aback by Antigone's gesture and before she could say anything, Antigone said:

"Just let me do this."

"Would you like to go for a walk? We could go to the beach."

"That would be lovely."

They walked hand in hand to the Piffling boardwalk, at the end of the pier Antigone let go of her hand, sitting with her knees pulled to her chest while Marlene sat next to her, her boots barely touching the water.

"The sea is nice, don't you think?" Marlene asked.

"Yes."

Marlene quietly pulled out a cigarette and lit it. They sat in silence, the ashes falling into the water. Marlene looked up the stars, and blew out smoke rings.

"Impressive." Antigone said.

"I can do you one better."

Antigone smiled as Marlene blew out a smoke ring shaped like a heart.

"Do you do that with all the girls?" Antigone asked, amused.

"Only the ones I really like." Marlene smiled.

A blush crept to Antigone's cheeks, she looked at Marlene, the smoke curling away from her nose.

They spent time gazing at the stars, Antigone slowly unfolding herself and holding Marlene's hand again.

As their night wound down, they walked back to Funn Funerals hand in hand. Marlene glanced at Antigone on their way, while Antigone stared straight ahead, her facial expression indecipherable.

At the doorstep, they turned to each other, Antigone let go of Marlene's hand.

"Tonight was actually lovely. I wouldn't mind going out again..." she said quietly.

Marlene smiled sweetly.

"Well, I'll be here for a days if you'd like to see me again."

"I would like that very much."

"Come by the caravans tomorrow night, 'til next time, Antigone." She smiled before heading back down the streets of Piffling Vale.

Antigone stood at the doorstep, watching Marlene walk away. She quietly entered her home and work, heading up the stairs to her room. She removed her boots but didn't bother changing, falling straight to sleep on her bed.


	2. The Carousel

The day flew by, Antigone dodged curious questions from Georgie. She was sure her brother was unaware she had even left last night, much too busy plotting Chapman's defeat.  
She locked herself in her mortuary, pacing back and forth. She bit her nails until they bled, which led her to having to go back upstairs to find bandages. She checked outside, the sun was going down and the circus would be shutting down for the night soon enough. After bandaging her fingers, she pulled on her boots and headed out the door. 

Marlene was waiting for her by her caravan. She leaned against the red exterior, as Antigone approached her, Marlene stopped kicking the gravel at her feet. 

"You wanted me to come by," she started.

"And here you are." 

A smile tugged on Antigone's lips. 

"I wanted to show you the circus when there's no one around, the emptiness reminds me of you, that I think you would like it." 

Marlene held out her hand to Antigone, and she laced her fingers with hers. They started their stroll around the quiet circus grounds. Marlene was right. The empty game booths, performance tents and food carts gave Antigone a sense of wonder, her own brand of wonder, anyways. It was beautiful, how empty it was, solely illuminiated by the string light bulbs all around their path. The silence comforted her. It was when they got to the carousel in the middle of the circus grounds that Antigone finally spoke. 

  
"I never really noticed how beautiful the carousel is." Antigone said, despite it's faded and chipped paint, it had a vintage beauty to it.

"Do you want to have a go at it?"

"What? Really?" Antigone asked.

"Go ahead."

Antigone climbed onto a sole black unicorn as Marlene turned the carousel on, as Antigone went around she felt a childlike sense of wonder. She felt happy. As she rounded back to where Marlene stood, Marlene hopped onto the platform, holding onto an empty pole next to Antigone's unicorn.  
She smiled serenely at the look of pure joy on Antigone's face, leaning forward to kiss her cheek.  
They rounded the carousel in silence, listening to the soft tinny carnival music that emitted from the old speakers on the roof of the contraption. After the third roundabout, Antigone hopped off the unicorn, steadying herself.

Her hands shook near violently as she cupped Marlene's face, crashing her lips against hers.

The tinny carnival music has faded and the only thing that existed was Marlene, the autumn air twirling around them and it seems they were two leaves caught in the stream.

Antigone realized she hadn't been breathing, and pulled away from the kiss.  
She looked down. Marlene was still holding her close.

"Don't run away from me," she murmured.

"I won't," Antigone said, "though I do want to get off the carousel. I think I'm getting motion sickness."

Marlene let go of her and hopped off the platform, turning off the contraption. It jerked to a stop and Antigone stumbled slightly.

She stepped off the carousel and toed the dirt, scuffing her boots.

"I'm scared. I mean...of my feelings about you." She said suddenly.

Marlene understood fear, she knew what Antigone was going through, but couldn't quite tell her yet. Marlene shifted her stance.

"Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

Their lips met softly, it wasn't a long kiss, and Antigone wrapped her arms around The ringmistress, who held her back.  
She listened to her heartbeat. She was alive. Both of them were alive and the ringmistress whose arms were wrapped around her cared for her dearly. She felt it in her heartbeat.

Antigone pulled away from her.

"I should head home," she said, "but, would you like to see a film with me? Tomorrow night?"

"I would love that."

Marlene sat on the platform of the carousel as Antigone walked away from her and disappeared into the darkness. 


	3. It's Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antigone and Marlene's cinema date, Antigone asks Georgie for advice.

The next morning Antigone and Rudyard sat at their kitchen table, Antigone crunched on some toast while Rudyard read the newspaper.

"Oh, Antigone, how did your date with Marlene go?" He asked.

"It went fine, Rudyard, I went out with her again last night."

"How was it?"

"None of your business! Why? What have you heard?" She hissed.

"I haven't heard anything, that's why I'm asking you! So much for trying to make friendly conversation with you." He said, getting up from the table. He pulled on a coat.

"Good morning!" Georgie chimed as she came into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Georgina." Antigone said as Rudyard headed out the door.

"Where's he going?"

"How should I know?" Antigone grumbled.

Georgie left it at that and headed out the back door of Funn Funerals to her work area, followed by Antigone.

Antigone leaned against the door frame.

"What are you even building?" She asked.

"I'm building a folding ladder that Jennifer and I are going to use as shelves for plants and books."

"Charming."

"Can I ask you how your dates went?"

"I actually wanted your advice about something. Since you fancy girls too."

"Go for it." Georgie said, hitting another nail into the wood.

"How do you accept yourself?"

Georgie stopped her task, putting down the nails and hammer.

"Are you alright?"

Antigone said nothing, just shook her head.  
Georgie thought for a moment, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"I imagine Marlene knows how you've been feeling?" Georgie asked.

"She's been uncharacteristically patient with me," Antigone murmured.

"She must really care about you, Antigone."  
Georgie chewed on the thought, then said,

"Antigone, I think your self-hatred might be stemming from those dumb raunchy books you read. They're all straight and hype up the romance and sex beyond reality. Love is messy and weird and you learn things from your partner the more you talk and spend time with them. I'm still learning about Jennifer. She's a bit scared, too. The way Nana raised me was to accept myself as I am, as I find out who I am. You're still finding out who you are."

Antigone nodded, but said nothing. She slid against the door frame and sat on the floor, sobbing quietly.  
Georgie knelt next to her, hugging her.

"You're going to be alright, Antigone."

\---------------

Later that evening, Georgie helped Antigone get ready for her date again. Georgie kneeled on the floor, sewing the holes in Antigone's dress as Antigone stared at herself in the mirror. She stared at her crooked nose and her messy hair. She tried to see what Marlene saw in her. But all she saw was this living corpse.

Georgie snipped the thread and tied it off. She got up from the floor, and pat Antigone on the back.

"You're going to be alright, Antigone. I promise. Now go have fun....or whatever it is you do at your depressing foreign films."

"Contemplate life and romance through the lens of an existentialist."

"Right..." Georgie trailed off.

The both of them walked down the stairs and Georgie waved a cheery goodbye to Antigone as she walked to the Piffling cinema.

\------------

"Hello, Herbert."

"Well hello Miss Funn! How have you been?"

"I've been fine, Herbert."

"Well that's great, Miss Funn, you do look more alive! I must tell you though that I did sell a ticket to someone else for tonight's film."

"Was it Marlene Magdelena?"

"Why, yes it was!"

"Good." She said, tossing her money at Herbert and heading into the dark cinema.

She found Marlene in the back of the cinema, munching on a small bag of popcorn.

"What's tonight's film?" Antigone asked as she sat next to her.

"I believe it's a French film, not quite sure what it's about."

The lights dimmed to total darkness as the film reel spun to life and the film flickered on screen. The story unfolded before them, it told the story of a young woman denying the love a soldier because she's in love with the female nurse that took care of him after he was injured. Antigone sunk lower into her seat. Marlene's hand crept to Antigone's, squeezing it as a gesture of comfort.

As the film ended and the lights turned on, Antigone was so low in her seat, she was practically on the floor. Marlene helped her up, they left the cinema hand in hand.

As they got to the steps of Funn Funerals, Antigone remembered what Georgie said to her.

"Marlene, I want to talk to you about something."

"Alright,"

Antigone sat down on the steps, Marlene sitting next to her. She went off rambling about her fears and trouble accepting herself, she rambled about Chapman and the things Georgie told her. She crumpled into a sobbing mess and felt Marlene's arm wrap around her.

"Can you look at me?" Marlene asked.

Antigone sniffed and looked into Marlene's eyes, they were soft; caring. Marlene softly kissed her.

"I love you, Antigone." She said.

Antigone placed her hands on Marlene's shoulders. She was shaking. She took a deep breath, she thought she was going to hyperventilate.

"I love you, too." She murmured.

Antigone pressed her lips against Marlene's, Marlene cupped Antigone's face on her hands, thumbing away the tears that fell down her face.

Marlene pulled away.

"Please come see me tomorrow night, before I head out of Piffling Vale." She murmured.

Antigone nodded silently, the two of them got up and Antigone headed into her home, leaving Marlene on the steps.


	4. One More Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlene reveals her past to Antigone.

The next evening, Antigone was agonizingly slow to leave her home, she sat on the stairs for several minutes before reaching the bottom step. As she finally left the front door, she trudged slowly up the street to where the circus was already packed up, only a single red caravan was still lit.  
As Antigone came closer to where Marlene sat on the steps to her caravan, her eyes lingered on how nervous Marlene looked.  
Her wrinkled white button-up was untucked and partially unbuttoned, her hands fiddled with her lighter.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey yourself." Marlene said.

Marlene stood up and opened the door to her caravan, and motioned for Antigone to go in. As Antigone entered the caravan, her eyes widened a bit at how beautiful the interior was.  
At the very back there was a bed built into the caravan covered with several colorful blankets and littered with pillows. There was a small wooden table and two chairs pushed against one wall and an antique trunk against the other. The deep purple walls were lined with fairy lights.

"Would you mind taking your boots off?" Marlene said behind her.

"Oh! Yes, of course." Antigone sat on the antique trunk, pulling off her boots and sub-sequentially her socks. Marlene sat across from her at the table and did the same.

Marlene leaned against the wall, smiling at Antigone as her eyes wondered the caravan, catching every detail.

"This is gorgeous," she said,

"Thank you, most of it is from home."

"Marlene, how did you end up on this God forsaken island?"

Marlene laughed a bit.

"Well, that's a rather long story." She said.

"I don't mind hearing it."

"Well, alright. As you know, I was born and raised in Slovakia. At school I made trouble and kissed girls behind the school after the bells rang at the end of the day. When I was 16, a teacher caught me kissing my friend and told my parents. My parents were extremely traditional. My father was so angry. He was so angry that he...he whipped me," she said, looking away.

Antigone's eyes lingered on Marlene's whip that laid sprawled on the floor.

She continued.

"I wasn't allowed to see my friends and mother educated me at home from then on. I despised my arrest. So I disobeyed him despite the fact I knew he would hurt me. I still have the scars. When I turned 18 I ran away and found a circus that was leaving to travel all over Europe, I begged the ringmaster to allow me to join them. I said I could clean up after them and be an assistant, that I didn't want to perform. He took me under his wing and helped me out. When we were traveling through the United Kingdom - I was 28 at this point - he was determined to go everywhere and we ended up on Piffling, which already had a circus. Which, if you recall was only three clowns and a juggler, so we merged. Unfortunately he died here and we became stuck. Didn't you embalm him?"

"Oh, yes. Mr. Bobinski. I remember that. Very oddly proportioned man. The embalming fluid didn't flow through him properly....may I ask about the whip?" Antigone murmured, pointing to the floor.

"To put it short, I took what hurt me and made it protect me."

"I'm really sorry about what happened to you, Marlene."

She shrugged slightly, leaning forward to take Antigone's hands. Antigone leaned forward, their foreheads touching.

"Marlene, may I see your scars?"

"If you really want to."

Marlene stood up, and led Antigone to the bed. She unbuttoned her shirt, pushing the sleeves off her shoulders. Antigone's fingers traced the scars on Marlene's back, sending a small shiver down her spine. The white scare tissue crisscrossed on Marlene's skin. It was ugly, it was painful to see that Marlene's past would be there forever. She realized how brave Marlene was to still be herself despite the hate she faced. Antigone leaned forward and pressed her lips on Marlene's shoulder.

"Marlene...could we?" she murmured. 

Marlene turned around to face her, she brushed her fingers against Antigone's cheeks.

"Are you sure you want to?"

"I do."


	5. Strange Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from the previous chapter, rated E for explicit. Marlene and Antigone's first time.

Marlene looked away, blushing deeply.

"Are you really sure?" Marlene murmured.

"Yes." Antigone said as she began to unbutton Marlene's shirt.

Antigone unhooked Marlene's bra, tossing it aside.  
Marlene reached for Antigone's hands, placing them over her breasts. She kneaded them as Marlene rested her hands on Antigone's hips, pushing up the hem of her dress and pulling down her pants. Antigone spread her legs in anticipation.

Marlene kneeled in front of her parted legs, Antigone lifted her arms, allowing her to pull the dress off of her.

Marlene's fingers grazed her skin, unhooking her bra.

"Antigone, you're shaking. Are you sure?"

"Yes," she murmured. "Please."

Marlene gently pushed Antigone back onto the pillows, she kissed her neck softly, gently tracing her lips over her soft skin.

"You'll have to show me how." Antigone murmured.

"I will, don't worry."

Marlene leaned forward to kiss Antigone and slowly moved down her body, pausing to kiss and massage her breasts. She continued her kisses down to Antigone's stomach.  
Antigone curled her fingers around Marlene's hair as she kissed her hips.

Marlene smiled gently up at her, she dipped her head down, gently placing her tongue on her.

Antigone gently tugged Marlene's hair as her gentle tongue traced her most delicate flesh, her lips leaving tiny kisses. Afraid of hurting Marlene, Antigone fisted her hands in the sheets. She groaned as Marlene's tongue moved into her, praying that her rocking hips weren't interfering for there was no way she could control anything her body was doing.

Marlene blindly reached for Antigone's hands, pulling them away from the sheets, while continuing her motions, she laced her fingers with one her hands and placed the other on her head.

Antigone caressed her hair. Marlene could hear the fractured sounds of her own name and the word "love" spilling from Antigone's lips.

It was when Marlene's tongue laved over the most sensitive part of her of body that Antigone was flooded with sensations of blistering pleasure, and she could have sworn there were sparks dancing in the corners of her eyes. She cried out sharply, squeezing Marlene's hand and relaxing her body.

Marlene slowly kissed her way back up and pressed her forehead against Antigone's.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes...." Antigone sighed. Marlene cupped her face and smiled, Antigone smiled back and pressed her lips against hers.

Antigone turned Marlene onto the bed and lightly pinned her down. She knelt in front of her, unbuttoning Marlene's trousers, pulling them off alongside her pants. She tossed them aside. Antigone stared at Marlene's bare body, how surprisingly vulnerable she looked.  
Antigone froze for a moment, unsure of what to do. 

"Antigone," Marlene said, she curled her fingers in a "come hither" motion, and Antigone leaned forward to her. Marlene whispered what she wanted in Antigone's ear, and Antigone nodded, moving one of her legs over Marlene's. 

Antigone's hand covered the space between Marlene's legs, she bit her lip, sliding her fingers in between her's slick folds. She kissed her flushed cheeks.

She slid one finger inside of her, gently curling slightly in and out. Marlene beneath her let out a soft moan.  
Marlene's hand glided over Antigone's side, resting on her hip. She smiled as Antigone slowly figured out what to do.

"Hmm...yes, just like that..." She murmured.

Antigone kept kissing Marlene's face, then moved to her neck, gently biting it.  
The girl thought to try another finger, but she already had such a hard time putting two in herself, she didn't want to hurt Marlene.

"Antigone..."

She moved to look at Marlene, she opened her eyes and they gazed at each other, Antigone bit her lip again.

"You're doing good...try to...try...hmm, yes..." Marlene began, closing her eyes again.

As if she had read her mind, Antigone slipped another finger inside her.  
Her pace was steady, she basked in Marlene's moaning, her hand caressing Antigone's hair. She gradually quickened, Marlene dug her nails into her back, scratching her as the hit close to her peak. She kissed her gently and continued her motions, Marlene moaned louder, wrapping her arms tightly around Antigone as she reached her peak. 

Marlene took Antigone's still wet fingers and pulled them to her mouth, Antigone moved off her and sidled closer to her and wrapped her arm around Marlene's waist, who in turn held her close.

"I love you, Marlene."

"I love you, too," she whispered so quietly, Antigone could have sworn Marlene hadn't said anything in the first place.

Marlene pulled the covers around them, staring at the light tinted ceiling. Antigone didn't want to talk about what had just transpired. Though she knew that it was better than her stupid novels. She knew Marlene loved her and she knew that she loved Marlene. 

Marlene reached behind them and unplugged the fairy lights, holding Antigone close to her. They soon fell into a peaceful sleep. 

 


End file.
